


The Glare

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Criminal Minds Icon Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, icon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meanings of Hotch's glare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glare

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All mistakes are mine. Standard disclaimers.  
> Icon artist NoTimeToThink

* * *

No one wanted to be on the receiving end of it. It had many nicknames within the BAU (and SWAT before that... and the Seattle field office before that... and the prosecutor's office before that...) and the name varied depending upon to whom it was delivered.

  * The "Don't Fuck with Me" Look
  * "I'm Gonna Take Your Lunch Money"
  * "Do I Look That Stupid?"
  * "You didn't just say that"
  * "You're three seconds away from me destroying your sense of self-worth"
  * "Try me"



Today?

It was the "I'm gonna make sure every inmate at Riker's knows you like little boys" version.

And that? Was the scariest one of all.

///Finis///


End file.
